


What is in a Name?

by putoSINthesis (ChucklesTheMime)



Series: Familia Alejandrino y Ortiz (Omegaverse) [2]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abandonment, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Modern Retelling, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Other, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesTheMime/pseuds/putoSINthesis
Summary: An AU, where Ramon is actually Jose and Evaristo's child.(Modern AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another AU and prompt the Brigada Alejandrino y Ortiz peeps helped me flesh out.  
> Modern setting.  
> Trigger warning for parental issues.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .

He was here. Their son has arrived in the world. They were parents.

He was barely 7 lbs. A healthy baby boy. Born in the last dregs of the holiday chill, and the approach of summer...

They were scared the whole time. Literally blood, sweat and tears were shed. But now that the baby was here, it was like they never felt more peaceful.

 

 

"He looks like you." Istong smiled, as he cradled the baby in his arms.

"José looked at him and gave him a small smile

"Hmm. Mostly. But not completely." He replied, as he used a finger to stroke the baby's tiny arm.

"Yeah. But still..."

"Mhmmm..."

"He's so much like you. There's no denying he's yours."

The Alpha's head whipped around to look at him, so quickly, he was worried it hurt. His eyes were wide, with a budding fury. "Of course he's mine. Would there be any doubt? Did someone say---"

The baby fussed and let out one small burst of a wail, but settled when the Alpha ceased to speak. Istong gently rocked him in his arms, and José lightly patted his thigh.

"No. Not at all. And that's not what I meant. Just... But..."

"But...?"

"But. You know we only have him for a year..."

". . . . ." 

And with that, the budding fury had fizzled. The Alpha's eyes became pools of sadness as he smoothed down the wisps of brown hair on his son's head.

"José..."

"Maybe if we do well enough to take care of him, during this year, they'll trust us to stay together with him."

"Maybe... But, I don't want to keep my hopes up." Evaristo's voice became quiet as he spoke the last words.

"Hun... Istong. Look at me."

He hesitated. But he did.

Jose pressed his forehead against his. Cupping his face with his hand. 

"That doesn't mean we don't try."

The Beta let out a heavy sigh. His shoulders sagging a bit. 

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's not that I'm already giving up. It's just... I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. This is my fault. This is all my fault. So please..." 

"...I could have left, José. I didn't. " The Beta's voice was shaky. Like he's struggling not to yell.

"And I should have been more aware of the changes in me those past days. I should have warned you earlier. I should have been more in control." The Alpha's voice was deep and level. Controlled. Like he wasn't accepting his lover to take the blame for him.

"We both couldn't have known that was gonna happen. And I love you. If it wasn't my fault, then it wasn't yours either. Don't try to take all the burden on this."

"I love you too. And I am sorry. I can't help but blame myself for this. It's costing you so much... I..."

"Stop. José. Just... Stop." The Beta shook his head in exasperation. 

"Can we just stop?... I don't wanna fight over this again. Please."

"Okay. I'll stop. I don't want to fight either... I'm sorry. I love you." 

"I'm sorry, as well. I love you too."

 

 

They spent the next moments in silence. A nurse dropped by to check on them. Everything was deemed fine. Then when they were asked if they want the visitors to come in, they told her for a few more minutes. They wanted a bit more space before they had to face reality. They were given more time to spend with their child. 

 

 

"You know, Hun... That afternoon may have been...a mistake. But... Look at him." José averted his eyes at their little boy.

So they both looked at their baby's face. The chubby cheeks. The cute little nose. Pink petal lips. His little light brown eyebrows, cinched together like he was trying his best to have a good sleep.

"You're right. That afternoon was a mistake. But, he's not. Our baby is not." Istong was choking back a sob. "We could make this work..." 

"We could. We can and we should." The Alpha's voice was getting shaky.

"We should."

"I love you. And our baby. So we don't give up, okay?"

"Okay." And Istong started crying outright. José did too. 

They both held onto each other. Letting out all the stress and despair. Yet they were careful not to smush and disturb their little boy.

 

 

José recovered first. He kissed Istong on the forehead. 

"You should rest again, mahal. I'll watch him for a while, okay?... We gotta stay strong. For Ramon." 

"Okay, mahal... For Ramon." 

 

 

So they set their resolve. Now they weren't just college students. They were the gonna be the young parents to Ramon Alejandrino y Ortiz.

 

.  
.  
.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of life with their son in their lives. Will they fare well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI~  
> I've actually been sitting on three chapters of this story. I had them all half-written for a while. And I finally mustered up some energy to get them going again. I hope you like the next chapters...  
> _____

Parenthood was not easy.

They were at the hospital for about two days after Ramon was born. They settled back into José's small apartment. The one his parents got him when he started going to college. Ev moved in with him a month or so after they told their parents that they were expecting. They got chewed out. Especially by the Alejandrinos. Who were concerned that they were still students, and unwed. José was into his third year into Chemical Engineering. A gruelling course. Their son was on the Dean's list, and they do not want his grades to go down. The Ortiz were more alarmed about how young Ev was, to be carrying a child. He was just about to start college. And the pregnancy put that on hold, for a school year at the very least.

They converted the smaller bedroom José used as a study, into a little nursery. And as soon as their parents calmed down, they got a little too excited. The Alejandrinos got the baby a bassinet. The Ortiz got a music box that played an old lullaby. Tons of neutral clothing, in cream and white. Because they didn't know whether their grandchild would be a boy, or a girl. Until José confirmed that the child is very likely a boy. Then came an outpour of blues.

 

During the first few months with Ramon in their lives, they learned one thing first. Okay. Maybe two things. First is that their baby was too cute to handle. Second, is that sleep was a treat. The little one seemed to have a knack for waking up at the most ungodly hours. Wailing for a long while, sometimes even after being fed. Thankfully, there were times when José was still up doing his papers, so Evaristo can sneak in some extra snoozes before he was alone at home with the baby. 

 

It was a lazy, late, weekend afternoon in the small apartment near the university... Little Monching was taking a nap. They've had a nice afternoon snack... José was finally catching a break from schoolwork. Ev was not drowning in chores, and was sneaking in some reading time. His head was on José's lap, while the latter was just quietly watching him as he read, and stroking his hair. A moment of quiet that was becoming a little rare.

"Mmm... If you keep that up, I'll fall asleep."

"You should... You need rest."

"And so do you..."

"I'm fine. I got to sleep in this morning. And I have no classes today."

Ev frowned. 

"José."

"What?" 

"You get tired as much as I do."

José sighed. "Do you wanna take a nap with me, then? I sleep better when you're beside me."

Evaristo closed his book. "Okay then. We might as well, while the baby is still sleeping." 

"Shhh. You might jinx it."

Ev giggled at that.

 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

 

There were warm touches on his back and butterfly kisses on his nape. It was nice. He could wake up to this everyday. He really could. José turned on his side. He caught his beloved's scent flare up as they ended up face to face.

"Ev?... Are you okay?" 

"Ah..." The beta's face turned red. "Did I wake you?" 

"No... Was Monching up?" He rubbed at his eyes. Glancing at the window, to see the moon's light through the curtains. Bright in the early night sky.

"He fussed for a bit, so I got up and fed him. He's sleeping again." 

"Oh... That's good." He smiled at him, and hugged him from the waist.

"Sorry if I woke you." Ev smiled sheepishly.

"Mmm. Nothing to be sorry about." He gave him a light peck on the lips. " You seem lost in thought."

"I was just...remembering something." 

"Oh?..." He cocked an eyebrow.

"I was just... I'm..." 

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I was remembering when we...uhh... When we made our baby." 

"And...?" He felt his heart beat heavier and faster. Why was he nervous about this? 

"I just... Since... It's been a while. And I was just watching you sleep. And..." The Beta's face got redder. His blush spreading down his neck. "It was really good, wasn't it? Ah, I... I mean..." 

He sighed in relief, and smiled. "Yeah. It was really good." 

"I didn't know it could feel that good." Ev hid his face, burying it into his shoulder.

"Neither did I." 

They were quiet for a while. For a moment, he thought Ev fell back right into sleep. Until he spoke up again. Almost in a whisper.

"I miss you."

"You miss me...?"

"I mean... I want..."

"Love, you don't have to be shy about wanting me. I want you too." 

"But... You haven't been very intimate with me, though. At least... Not that way." Ev's blush faded.

"I'm sorry." He touched Istong's cheek. "I was...holding back. Because you had to recover. And then... I was a little scared we might end up..... I didn't think I took it far enough you'd be afraid to go to me for... ...I'm sorry."

"I know." The Beta smiled, with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "And I know why. So... Please. Don't. Not anymore. Please?" 

"I'm still a little scared." The Alpha sighed as he buried his face into the crook of his neck.

"I am, too. But I miss you." 

"And I miss you." He pressed a kiss against his throat. Trailing his lips upward. To this jaw, his cheeks, and finally his lips. 

Usually, as of late, this was where they stopped. Long kisses. Making out, but not fully consummating. Not this night though. José had a lot to make up for. He can't have his mate lonely.

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

 

"I love you." Ev whispered to his Alpha as he snuggled against him.

"And I love you." José kissed the top of his head. 

He breathed in his mate's scent. Finding comfort in the notes of dark spices, coffee and a hint of berries. He started to drift back into sleep. Tired from making love, and from staying up the night before to comfort their crying pup. They haven't had a moment of peace like this for a while. He welcomed every second of it. 

Aaaaand Ramón makes an announcement. He's awake. His cry from the the other room was heard well.

José kissed him on the forehead. "I got it. You got him earlier, so just nap okay."

He yawned a little and gave him a sleepy smile. "Okay... Come back soon and rest too, alright?"

"Alright... I will." 

 

 

He faintly hears his mate's soothing voice, singing to their son. It made him smile as he eased back into sleep. And as he drifted off, his thoughts told him that it seems they'll be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____  
> Aaaaand. There we go. I will be uploading the next ones in a day or so. I'm still in the middle of proof-reads. Heheh. Thank you for still keeping tabs on this.

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
>  Labyu fam.  
> Special thanks sa mga ka-brigada ko. Mga kunsintidor kayo sa paglubog ko pailalim lalo sa impyerno. You da best.


End file.
